


What A Lovely Night

by shushie



Series: Ultimate Ahoge Bitches: Side Stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Crush, Awkward Hinata Hajime, I Tried, Kinda, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushie/pseuds/shushie
Summary: Did Hajime trust him? Honestly, not really. Hajime liked Nagito way more than he admits he does but that doesn't excuse the fact that Nagito wasn't someone to be trusted. You couldn't even trust him to be by himself without him getting into trouble, even if he was in an empty room. So the question 'Don't you trust me?' would have an easy answer: No. But this was Nagito. Even if the most horrible, most tragic and most despair inducing thing happened to him, his good luck was still be on his side. That was just one of the many mysteries of Nagito Komaeda.Or: Hajime has a really awkward crush on Nagito and they go on a date that also not a date.(Look idk either)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Ultimate Ahoge Bitches: Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782571
Kudos: 39





	What A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people of ao3! I am back to give you komahina.
> 
> In case you don't know, this is related to a group chat fanfic I also have written. You don't have to read to understand what's going on here but to anyone who did came from that fanfic:
> 
> Hi. Thanks for reading it! :)
> 
> I apologise if the writing is a bit sloppy in some parts and if it doesn't make sense. I end up writing fanfiction really late and I wanted to make this one longer then the rest of my works so far. Plus this is my first komahina so they might be out of character. I'm sorry if that bothers you.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> (PS. Happy Pride Month! ^°^👭🏳️🌈👬(I couldn't seem to find the trans flag sadly :( but you all deserve happiness)

\- 1 week ago -

"Um hey...Komaeda... I uh... wanted to ask you...something..."

"Huh? You wanna ask little old me something... I feel honoured!"

'Yeah, yeah.. whatever anyways... I wanted to ask..."

...

"Do you wanna maybe hang out at, I don't know, Friday night?"

"You wanna hang out with me of all people, wow I really don't deserve your pity, Hinata-kun!"

"Be quiet... It's not pity, I'm serious!"

"Well if you say that you're serious then I believe you!"

"Wait! So... is that..."

"Yep! I sure am pretty lucky today!

"Yeah, yeah whatever... so how does 10:30pm sound for you?"

"After dark, I see? I have no complaints so sure!"

Present Day  
10:15pm  
\---------------  
👌🏳️🌈Ultimate Ahoge Bitches🏳️🌈👌  
Dekomaru,Kayayday,Naeggi,Succi,You  
You  
GuyS hElp im FREAKING OUTT  
Succi  
I dont remember it being opposite day

Dekomaru  
Whats going on  
You  
I havE A daTe with KOMEADA DONT TELL ME YOU FORGOT YOU WERE THERE  
Dekomaru  
Oh yea

Naeggi  
calM DOWN  
Your oUt of CHARACTER  
You  
STFU whO caRes  
HeS like 15 miNutEs aWay I-

\--------------- 

*Knock knock*

Hajime jumped in his skin when he hear the knock. Most of his friends or any sane person would be up knocking at his door past bedtime (then again most if not all of his friends aren't sane) and he wasn't expecting any deliverys so the only other person would be Nagito. He was panicking more than he already was. He had 2 hours to get ready yet he was still in his clothes he wore at school today. He couldn't go on his first date with his crush wearing something he wore for the past 14 and a half hours. He tried to calm his nerves as millions of thoughts ran circles in his head.

'He said that he was gonna be there in 15 minutes, not now.'  
'Oh god, I'm not ready yet! I haven't figured out what I'm gonna wear!'  
'What if I just don't open the door and-'

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the door. One that didn't sound like a crazy hope obsessed mop:

"Hey hey, Hinata kun, are you up?"

Yep, that definitely didn't sound like a crazy hope obsessed mop. Hajime let out a sigh of relief as he opened his dorms door to his friend Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer.

"Uh hey Nanami why are you knocking at my door?" Hajime nervously said as he looked his tired friend up and down.

"I was just wondering if you're done with that copy of Splatoon 2 I let you borrow. Mioda-san said that she wanted to play it." She said lazily. Chiaki was always showing and letting other people play her games.

"Oh-um yea I'm done with it" He dashed to his bedside drawer where his Switch was and got out the videogame card to hand it back over to Chiaki. Once the card was in her hand she checked to see if there were any scratches on it. When she determined there wasn't she put it into her navy blue hoodie pocket.

"Thanks. You have to tell me how the game was later. I gotta go. Bye!" And as soon as she was there she was gone. Out of all his friends Chiaki was easily the calmest to be around. Whenever Hajime saw her he could forget about nearly anything. He even nearly forgot what he was worrying about. Hajime closed the door and checked his phone for the time.

10:17pm

'Alright. Thirteenth minutes until Komaeda shows up.' He thought to himself. He opened his wardrobe to see what he had. Some of them were just really basic clothes he'd wear on a weekend when he wasn't going out anywhere and just staying in the dorms hanging out with his friends(they have to convince him and plead alot considering how stubborn he was) and playing videogames. But he was going out and wearing something basic like a plain t shirt and shorts on a first date would be too casual. There was one full on black suit that looked a whole lot similar to the one Izuru would wear all the time. Didn't matter the weather or season, he always wore it. He didn't want to be too casual but he also didn't want to be too formal on a first date. He then looked in his dresser that had more suitable clothes that he barely wore unless it has one of the rare chances he was going out other than to go round to the 7/11 nearby the schools dormitory. He chose a striped t shirt with nice demin jeans and got out a hoodie just in case it got cold. Perfect. Not too casual but not too formal either.

Now all there was left to do was wait until Nagito showed up. Hajime figured now would be a good time to figure out where they were gonna go. Hopes Peak had a rule where you couldn't go out after night time so anywhere outside was out of the question. He didnt want people to be around and watch him fail at small talk so that's why he asked Nagito to come round after dark. If only he remembered how limited they would be. The only places they could go were in the schools courtyard or stay in his dorm. Hajime shuddered, he couldn't even begin to imagine how awkward he would be if Nagito was on his bed next to him. He can barely contain himself when he sits behind him in class so sitting next to him wouldn't be any better. The nervousness would be enough to kill him. Not to mention that he had difficulties actually talking to him like anyone else. He made it sound like he despised him and ever being around. And at first he believed that was how he felt about Nagito when they first met when he transferred from the Reserve Course. But as time passed he realized that was not the case. But there were only few people he could tell about this. The rest of his classmates had pretty negative thoughts on Nagito and he worried that if they found out about it, who knows what they would think of him. 'Disgust and betrayal, probably...' he thought to himself...

"Who cares what they think! Not me!" Hajime jumped up from his desk chair and accidentally let those words slip out of his mouth. He was getting sidetracked. They weren't gonna find out, and he was gonna do everything in his power to not let them find out.

His thoughts were then halted by his phone pinging. He sat back down and unlocked his phone to see who was texting him. 'Was it Komaeda?'. He read the name of the messager:

SoudaMan: Heey Hinata you don't happen to have a spare screwdriver??

Of course it was Kazuchi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic. Who else would be up texting this late? Hajime didn't remember ever owning one and even if he did have one, he wasn't bothered to check. With swift fingers he typed back:

Hajimeme:No why would I have one in the first place? It's not my talent to fix mechanical stuff

He didn't really care if Kazuchi texted back so, without hesitation, he muted noficactions his phone before he had a chance to respond. He checked the time on his phone:

10:19pm

Damn, time felt like it was going real slow. Only thing he could do was play a shitty knockoff of Tetris until it was time.

\--------------- 

10:25pm

Hajimes nerves were only growing as the minutes passed. Nagito was coming in 5 minutes and despite looking ready he didn't feel it.

\--------------- 

10:35pm

5 minutes had passed. Nagito wasn't there. 

'Maybe he was just a bit late...' Hajime thought 'Yeah, people are always gonna be late...'

\--------------- 

10:50pm

👌🏳️🌈Ultimate Ahoge Bitches🏳️🌈👌  
Dekomaru,Kayayday,Naeggi,Succi,You  
You  
It's been 20miNtues Komeada should be here by now...  
You  
do you think he forgot?? 😰  
Kayayday: relAx im sure he'll be there soon  
Kayayday: if hes not there in 5-10 minutes then go to his dorm and see if hes there

\--------------- 

11:55pm

*knock knock*

...

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Hajimes previously shut eyes shot open by the loud knocks on his door. The last thing he remembered was that he was waiting for Nagito and then must of fallen asleep due to lack of sleep last night. Nothing serious, just pre-first date jitters. But the knock must of woken him up. Still feeling dizzy from falling out of his sleep, he got up and headed towards the door. He expected it to be Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast asking if he had any meat but instead he got...

"Heh, you finally decided to opened the door. And here I was, thinking you were gonna leave me out here waiting for you all night. I guess I was lucky after all."

Nagito.

"Ah, K-Komeada! You're here!"

"Of course. And I've been here for a while. Nearly a whole hour. Werid... I arrived exactly at 10:30 yet it took you until 11:25 to answer..."

Huh. Somehow that didnt seem right with Hajime. The time seemed wrong...

"Hold on! You said you came at 10:30 on the dot, correct?"

Nagito nodded back in response.

"Well I've been waiting for you for over an hour and I didnt hear you knock at 10:30..."

"Ah! I guess my phones chock was wrong, huh? Man, my luck sucks, heheheh..." Nagito silently chuckled to himself. "Theres no way you'd wanna still hang out with trash like me, right?"

'Quick! Save this date, Hajime!'

"Urk... No..."

Nagitos face dropped a bit... Of course you couldn't tell if you were looking from a distance but Hajime had a feeling that he said something he didn't like...

"Oh I understand, well I guess I'll be on my way..."

'Crap, not like that! Now he's gonna think I hate him more...'

Hajime grabbed Nagito by his arm before he could walk away: "I meant... No it's fine. We can still hang out I guess, even if it's late..."

"Wow! Really? You'd still take time out of your night to be with me! Today really is my lucky day!" Nagito smiled. He smiled that familiar, unsettling yet friendly smile Hajime knew and loved.

"So... where should we go...theres only so many places we can go considering the rules of the school so..." Hajime suddenly stopped talking when Nagito grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his dorm. He tried to ask what was going on with no answer in return. He proceeded to drag him through the 3rd years hallway, down the stairs to the 2nd and 1st years dorms and to the entrance of the dormitory. Once they were out side Nagito took a sharp turn behind the building to where the wall, that surrounded the whole of the school grounds, was. What was he thinking, bringing him behind here late at night? Nagito then let out of Hajimes hand and proceeded to use the garbage bins and incinerator to climb over the wall. When he up the wall he held out his hand, signaling Hajime to come with him.

"What are you doing?" Hajime hissed, trying not to be too loud in fear of waking anyone up "We're not supposed to be behind here! What if Mr Sakakura sees us?"

"Don't you trust me, Hinata-Kun?" Was the response Nagito whispers back. He was still smiling, like he didn't know or cared about how much trouble they would both be in if they were caught right now.

Did Hajime trust him? Honestly, not really. Hajime liked Nagito way more than he admits he does but that doesn't excuse the fact that Nagito wasn't someone to be trusted. You couldn't even trust him to be by himself without him getting into trouble, even if he was in an empty room. So the question 'Don't you trust me?' would have an easy answer: No. But this was Nagito. Even if the most horrible, most tragic and most despair inducing thing happened to him, his good luck was still be on his side. That was just one of the many mysteries of Nagito Komaeda.

Plus, Hajime thought he heard footsteps so it was either go with him or get caught and possibly punched by a terrifying security guard who takes violence is the only answer too literally. He'd already been punched once by the guy and was not gonna go through that again anytime soon. So he quickly grabbed his hand, climbed onto the wall and together they jumped down onto the other side.

Hajime looked at his surroundings. A forest filled with lots of trees. Nothing special. Why would Nagito want to come here anyways?

"Ok. So now are you gonna tell me why we're here?"

"Oh yeah...I didn't give you an explanation. Once again, I fail to anything right. Heheh...well I was really curious about what was behind the school and since we're hanging out, I thought it would be a good excuse to see it."

"But don't you know that we're gonna get in trouble if we get caught?"

"Don't worry. I believe that my luck will keep us from getting found out."

"How do you know for sure?"

"It's just a feeling. Anyways we should probably get moving if we wanna see what else is here, right?"

Hajime didn't know what to say but just nodded. He knew if he was with him, Nagito wasn't gonna cause any problems. So it was best if he tagged along. Besides theres was a chance Juzo was still patrolling nearby (along with the fact that he wanted to spend time with him).

So they moved forward, unaware of where they were and where they were going. Nagito had complete faith in his luck while Hajime was still doubtful. But he had no other choice. He came this far so he might as well commit fully. As they continued walking, it was clear that there was were trees apon trees. Just plain cedar trees that served the sake purpose as any other kind of trees. Only value they had were that they looked nice. The only other things they saw were boring sticks that were used for breaking, stones that nearly made you trip over your feet and stumps that was the only remnant of its past self. Not only that, they had been walking for a while and there was no small talk. Nagito was just stuck in his own little world, which wasn't usually a good thing, and Hajime really needed to break the silence before this got any more awkward than it already was.

Eventually Nagito came to a halt in the middle of the walk. He looked around at his surroundings, seeing if there was anything other than what they've seen already.

"Ah. It seems that I was once again wrong. There really isn't anything good here. Honestly I'm surprised that you've managed to put up with my stupidity, Hinata-kun..."

Hajime scoffed.

"Well since this was a waste then I guess we should go back to the dorms and forget this ever happened, right Hinata-kun?"

"Ngh, my feet hurt... I'm too tired to walk all the back right after you dragged me out here..." Hajime, feeling exhausted from all the walking, then took a seat on a tree log that was near him as he spoke in a brash tone.

"Heh, you're right. It would be a waste just to come all the way here just to call it quits and go back." Nagito reliped as he sat next to him.

Hajime could feel his temperature rise...

'Nows my chance to talk to him! I better not mess this up!'

"So...uh... trees...what's your opinion on them?"

'Goddammit, I ruined it!' 

The frustration Hajime felt was enough for him to facepalm infront of Nagito but he had the restraint to not.

"That's...a pretty werid question to come out of you, Hinata-kun..."

"W-what? Am I not allowed to ask stuff like that?!"

"Oh no! It's fine! I didn't mean to offend you. Trees are okay I guess. Although it is kinda werid how they are multiple types of them that have the same purpose. Like sakura trees. Sure they're pretty but they still hold the same purpose as any other tree: to give us oxygen. Not only that, don't you think its werid that we preach the ideal of saving the environment yet we're the ones who are destroying it. And just because one person whose just as bad as us said in a TV commercial that we need to stop, suddenly we start caring. We hope that with enough effort, we can reverse our actions. Of course, there's no way it can be done yet still, we hope!" Nagito was starting to go crazy, clinging and laughing silently to himself as he continued to ramble on about hope: "That's the power of hope you see, it starts a vicious cycle, one that builds up despair but brings apon an ever bigger hope. If we continue on like this, soon the entire world will be consumed by hopes glorious light! As long we never give into despair, we'll always have hope!" Nagitos laughter was getting louder and louder with every pause he took in between his speech. Hajime needed to end this before things go worse: "Isn't that right, Hinat-"

Slap

"Shut up! If you carry on, you're gonna wake up the neighbourhood!" Without thinking, Hajime slapped Nagito out of his rambling.

"Hinata..."

"Don't you understand? This...obsession with hope that you have with hope... it's gonna get worse if you sort it out!"

'What are I doing?'

"What if you end up in a mental hospital because of this?!"

'I need to stop!'

"Look I don't know about your personal life or your past or... like anything else about you but... what I do know is..."

'Seriously, stop."

"I... I care about you, you know!"

'STOP!'

Before he knew what he just said, it was already out. Nagito didn't say anything. He wasn't even looking at him anymore. He was still stunned from the slap that he probably couldn't understand what he just said. Once Hajime realised what he said, he started to panic trying to explain what he said: "Uh... w-what I meant to say was-"

"You... care... about me?"

"W-well.. I..." Before he could finish, he want interrupted by the sound of Nagitos laugh, this time not sounding like he was descending into madness. "H-hey! What's so funny?"

"Ahaha! Sorry, I just didn't think that anyone felt that way about me! Especially you."

"So what? It's not like you're special! I care about a lot of people! Besides, why is any different with me?"

Nagito stood up: "Ah, not important right now. We should really be heading back to the dorms. Its getting cold..."

"Wait! So you're not gonna answer my question!" Hajime quickly shot up as he said that: "A-at least tell me-" 

Hajime didn't get to finish his sentence before Nagito grabbed him by his shirt and pushed his warm, coconut-favoured chapstick lips against his, even if it only for a couple of seconds. Hajime couldn't wrap his head around what just happened. He thought he was just dreaming but it all seemed to real:

His crush, Nagito Komaeda, was kissing him!

Sure it was just a quick peck on the lips but it still a kiss! He was kind sad when Nagito pulled away but also still really confused and dazed that it really happened so all he could say was: "W-why.."

"Come on... I already know that I'm useless with everything I do. I don't need you to remind me..."

"N-no I meant like...you know..."

Nagito tilted his head to the side: "Huh? Oh you meant why I did it! Just think of it as... payback for the slap..."

'Payback... you call toying with my feelings PAYBACK?!'

"Besides..." Nagito looked over his shoulder to face Hajime: "I think we both figured something out about eachother..."

"..."

"So are you coming or are you just gonna stay out here?"

"Uh yeah... I mean! I'm coming!"

'We both figured out something about each other... what does he mean? Does he mean...'

...

'No! Theres no way that's what he meant! It's gotta be something else!'

But regardless of what it was that he meant, even if it didn't go as he planned, he knew one thing for certain...

He would definitely not forget what happened tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read it all! Once again I apologise if this feels rushed. 
> 
> I actually managed to get way past 500 word goal this time.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe! :)


End file.
